The Greatest Vampire
by EmeraldDragon951
Summary: Angel, Gunn, and Illyria are dead. Just as Spike is about to die he get's a mystic trip to Rome. From there he heads to Cleveland, and a certain Summers follows him. CHAPTER 14 IS FINALLY UP!
1. The End of LA

**The Greatest Vampire**

**Chapter 1: The New Mission. **

Spike kicked another demon down and snapped its' neck with his foot.

"Spike, look out!" Angel yelled pushing him out of a sword's path. The sword hit Angel's neck and his head fell from his shoulders. It turned to dust just as it hit the ground.

"NOOOOO!" Spike yelled falling to his knees. He was the last one living. Illyria and Gunn had been killed. Another blade was about to take him out but in a flash he was gone.

Spike reappeared in Rome. He looked around. All the demons were gone. He took a moment to figure out what just happened. A minute later he decided he didn't know what the hell just happened. He walked straight to the apartment where Buffy and the Immortal lived. He knocked on the door and a minute later the door was opened by Dawn. She gasped.

"Spike," she whispered. She ran out and hugged him. He smiled and returned the hug.

"Hey Dawn. How've ya been?" he asked. Dawn dragged Spike into the apartment and threw him on the couch. There were three teenaged girls sitting on the floor watching TV.

"Everyone, this is Spike. He saved the world," Dawn said, sounding very giddy.

"Let's me guess. These three are the new slayers, that you and big sis are training."

"Yes. You save the world. With that attitude?" One of the girls asked.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Spike asked pointing at one of the girls. She seemed very close to insanity.

"That's Dayna, she was-"

"That bitch cut off my hands," Spike said waving his hand in front of Dawn's face.

"Well she was-"

"I know what happened," he said getting up and walking up to the fridge and pulling out a bear. "Was this the Immortal's?" Spike asked.

"Yeah," Dawn replied. Spike smiled and popped the cap. He took a swig and sat down again.

"Down to the point, where's Buffy?" Spike asked.

"The Great Slayer and the Immortal broke up. She wanted alone time," A slayer explained.

"Spike this is Katie & Lauren," Dawn explained pointing the other two slayers out.

"Who cares?" Spike asked leaning back.

"So how are you alive?" Dawn asked.

"You saw what happened in the hellmouth?" Spike asked.

"No one did. We had to take off."

"What? No! I saved the world and no one saw. People are gonna think I made it up!" He yelled standing up.

"What happened?" Dawn asked.

"Burned up, organs liquefied, eyes melted-"

"Enough!" Dawn yelled. She and the slayers were all a little groused out.

"That happened backwards," Spike finished.

"So, where've you been?" Dawn asked.

"Somehow the amulet was sent to Wolfram & Hart, in LA. I was trapped there, as a ghost. Then I-"

"Wolfram & Hart? Isn't that where the Great Slayer's planning on attacking?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, uh Spike, could you help us with basic floor plans and stuff?" Dawn asked.

"You mean so you can break into Wolfram & Hart, hells no. LA is a permanent danger zone. What's left of Wolfram & Hart isn't important." Spike said turning very serious.

"What's left?" Lauren asked.

"Angel figured out how the Senior Partners were connected to Earth, so we tried to take it out. We killed the entire Blackthorn-"

"Blackthorn?" Katie asked.

"Most powerful demons on Earth. Great when together, weak when apart, blah, blah, blah."

"And you killed them?" Dawn asked.

"Every single one," Spike replied smiling.

"Wow." Katie and Lauren said together.

Spike was about to continue but the door opened.

"Hey everyone. I'm home!" Andrew called.

Dawn jumped up. She ran to the door and dragged Andrew into the room.

"Hey Spike," he said walking into the bedroom.

"Last time I was here I thought he was gay. Now he doesn't even care about me."

"Wait, he knew you were alive?" Dawn asked. Andrew came back out and she turned her attention to him. "And you never told us?"

"I told him, not to," Spike said calming her down.

"So you could make a glorious entrance?"

"Well, yeah," he replied. "Back to the story. Angel's dead. Wolfram & Hart is gone, and I don't know how the hell I'm alive." Spike said. It was obviously painful.

Dawn and Andrew gasped. Spike didn't want to answer questions. He got up and walked out. When he was out of the building he sighed. He inhaled deeply.

"Buffy," he whispered. He could smell her all over the place, but the newest trail was towards a grocery store. He walked in and looked around. Along the way he got side tracked. He bought a twelve pack of bear and pack of smokes. He also bought another lighter. He walked out and lit a cigarette. He knew she wasn't in the store and her scent was faint. He picked up another trail that led him to a graveyard. He heard a growl and turned around. A very large vampire was on top of Buffy. Buffy was struggling to get him off. He bent down and out his mouth to her neck. Spike dashed over and pulled him off.

"I don't think you're her type," Spike said as the vampire got to his feet. Spike grabbed the stake off the ground and dusted the vamp. He turned around to Buffy.

"Spike?" She asked in complete shock.

"That's right Buffy. I'm alive and-"

Spike couldn't finish his sentence before Buffy was hugging him. He smiled and returned the hug. After a minute Buffy pulled off.

"Hey, how ya been?" He asked.

"How are you-"

"Long story and we have problems. Very big problems," Spike explained. He told her everything that had happened. He ended with the death of Angel. Buffy broke down in tears. They went back to the apartment and Spike put his bear in the fridge.

"I'll talk to Giles. We can mobilize the Scoobies and head for LA," Buffy explained.

"Buffy, LA's gone. It's the first territory taken. Right now we need to focus on getting the slayers ready and sent New York, Chicago, Cleveland, and anywhere else where evil likes to hang," Spike explained.

"Cleveland?" Dawn asked.

"There's a Hellmouth there," Andrew explained.

"Faith, Willow, and Kennedy are in Venice. Xander, and Giles are in Paris." Buffy explained.

"Every major city in the world needs to be covered," Spike yelled pounding against the wall. "I'm going to Cleveland. Keep training slayers. Keep your operation going," Spike said turning back to her.

"What?" Dawn asked in shock.

"I'll do what I can in Cleveland and help people there. Keep doing your thing. It'll make one place safer and you won't have to worry about it."

"Okay, but how can you get back to the US?" Lauren asked.

"Wolfram & Hart has an office here in Rome. Hopefully they haven't heard about LA," Spike replied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No way!" Buffy yelled.

"It's the only way, Buffy," he said calmly.

"I'll go with you," Dawn stated.

"No!" Buffy and Spike said together.

"Come on. I can go to school there. I'm 18. I don't need a legal guardian, so I won't need him for school. Come on Buffy," Dawn begged.

"No!"

"You'd only be in my way," Spike said going for the door.

"Spike, stay here tonight. Leave tomorrow," Buffy said going after him. Spike stopped.

"Ok."

"Andrew, take the girls back to the hotel. Dawn go to bed," Buffy ordered.

"Fine," Dawn said walking into her room.

Andrew took the slayers and Buffy and Spike were alone. They walked into the bedroom.

"I'll take the chair: He said sitting down.

"Spike, can't it be like that night we spent, in Sunnydale?" She asked. Spike looked at her. He knew he wanted to but e didn't think he should get attached. Buffy opened her drawer and pulled out clean clothes. She went into the bathroom and came out a minute later, wearing a pair of night shorts and a tank top. She got into bed and looked at Spike. He sighed and took off his coat. He took off his shirt and pants and got into bed. Buffy snuggled up against him. He put his arm around her.

"Buffy, I love you," he said rubbing her arm.

"I love you too, Spike," she replied looking up at him. He bent down and kissed her. They sat up and wrapped their arms around each other. They kissed passionately, the way they never had before. Spike got on top of Buffy and began nuzzling her.

The next morning Spike and Buffy got dressed and Spike left for Wolfram & Hart. He was given a private jet with a pilot. An hour later he was flying to Cleveland. He got up and picked up his back. He pulled out a steak and rammed it into the pilot's heart. He instantly dusted and Spike put it on autopilot.

"I know you're here, pet. Why don't you come on out?" Spike said lighting a cigarette.

The overhead bag compartment opened and Dawn rolled out.

"How'd you know?" She asked.

"I saw you sneak in. The minute we land, I calling Buffy," he stated.

Dawn didn't argue. Instead she picked up and shooter and drank it. She made a discussed noise and dropped the bottle. Spike caught it and laughed.

"That is disgusting," she said sticking her tongue out and using her hands to fan it off.

Spike picked up a remote and hit a button. The compartment above Dawn opened.

"Take you're pick," Spike said leaning back.

Dawn looked up. There were a variety of sodas inside. She grabbed one and drank it.

They landed an hour later and checked into a hotel. Dawn talked Spike into waiting to call Buffy.

Author's notes: That's the first chapter. I'll try to have the next one up soon. Please read & review. Also feel free to criticize.


	2. The Queen of Cleveland

The Greatest Vampire 

**Chapter 02: The King of Cleveland.**

Spike jumped into the air and landed in front of the vampire.

"Hello, love. Name's Spike."

"William?" She asked.

"Spike," he said getting angry.

"William its' been almost a hundred years," she said changing to a happy tone in voice.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"Spike!" Dawn yelled throwing a sword to him. He caught it and swung at the vampire.

"William, you always were impulsive. You need to work on that," she said sounding disappointed.

"Cecily?" Spike asked.

"Spike, dust her!" Dawn yelled.

"William, you're dating a human?" She asked.

"Dating?" Spike asked almost laughing. "No."

"Then what is your excuse?" Cecily asked.

"Spike, kill her!" Dawn yelled.

"And what is with the name Spike?" Cecily asked.

"Spike, explain what is going on," Dawn ordered. Spike stepped back.

"Dawn this is Cecily. Cecily this is Dawn."

"And what are you doing with her?" They both asked.

"Yeah, been great catching up with ya, Cec, but I got to dust ya," Spike admitted.

"Sad," she replied with a sigh.

Spike swung the sword and she jumped back. She kicked him in the chest and he fell backwards. Dawn jumped up and tried to stake her but she jumped back and kicked Dawn in the face. She fell backwards and Spike jumped in front of her. Cecily jumped out of the way of another sword slash and punched Spike in the nose.

"OW!" He yelled.

He dropped to his feet and tripped her. He grabbed Dawn's stake and brought it down at Cecily's heart. She jumped to her feet and jumped backwards to avoid another sword slash.

"Alright, William. You need to learn to behave," Cecily said as her face changed to the face of a vampire.

"You were the brat last time, love," Spike replied as his face changed as well.

She back flipped to dodge and jumped to the side. Dawn tried to sneak up behind her but she was knocked backwards. Spike swung over and over again but the female vampire was very spry.

"We'll continue this later, William," she said as her face changed back.

"I'm not fond of loose ends, love."

"Get over it," she said simply.

Cecily ran in the other direction and pushed Dawn out of her way. When she was gone Dawn got up and walked over to Spike.

"Who the hell was that?" Dawn asked.

"Questions later, pet," he replied, looking at the door Cecily had ran out of.

Spike and Dawn walked into a house that they had bought from a demon. It still smelled funny, but it was well priced. It had four bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. They had repainted since they had moved in two weeks ago. With some work Dawn had convinced Buffy to let her stay in Cleveland with Spike.

Dawn sat at the table. Her shirt had been stained with demon blood. She put her stake on the table and rested her head on her hand. Spike walked into the hall and opened a cabinet. He pulled out a black cloth and cleaned his sword.

"So, she was your girlfriend?" Dawn asked.

"Hells no. I was in love. She let me down hard and I went off to wallow. That was the night Drucilla found me and sired me," Spike explained.

"So you sired her?" Dawn asked.

"No. I never saw her after that night," Spike said throwing his trench coat on the couch.

"So, someone else vamped her?"

"I guess," Spike said walking over to the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of bear and popped the top.

"Ok. Can she come in here?" Dawn asked.

"Good point. No clue," he replied.

"I'll call Giles. See if he knows," Dawn said picking up the phone.

"I'll call him. You take a shower," Spike said taking the phone.

"Giles hates you," Dawn said taking the phone back.

"And you smell like demon puss," Spike said grabbing it and dialing.

Dawn scowled and walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah, Giles, it's me, Spike. I need to know everything on a vampire named Cecily. She was still human back in 1874. I don't know anything after that."

"I don't know anything, but I'll look into it," the former watcher replied.

"Thanks. By the way, she's tough, so sooner is better."

"I understand," Giles replied.

Spike hung up the phone and threw it on the couch. He picked up his sword and walked into the living room. The place was a mess. Soda cans, plates, cups, fast food bags, books, and weapons were all over the place. Spike walked over to the weapons cabinet. He threw the sword in and closed the door.

"We need a made," he said looking around.

He merely shrugged and walked into his bedroom. He looked at his digital clock. It read 4:20a.m. Spike took off his shirt and pants and got in bed.

Dawn woke up at around 9:30 the next morning. It was Saturday so she didn't have any school. In a couple of months she'd be done with high school and she'd have to worry about money and stuff for college. She looked at the living room. She had to clean it up before Buffy came in two weeks, but she wasn't going to worry about that right now. She turned on a computer that someone


	3. The Royal Princess

The Greatest Vampire 

**Chapter 3: The Royal Princess**

Spike looked around. He had just regained consciousness and he had figured out a couple of things. One, he was chained to the ceiling by his wrists. Two, he was alone. Three, his coat was on the floor like it didn't mean anything.

The door to the room opened and Spike turned his head. Cecily walked in, smiling devilishly. She walked up to Spike and her face changed to a vampire face.

"How'd you do it, William?" She asked walking in front of him.

"Do what?" He asked, barely coherent.

"Destroy the Hellmouth in Sunnydale," she explained. She had obviously just heard about it because she sounded amazed.

"Magic," Spike replied.

Cecily groaned. She looked at Spike and slugged him in the face. She grabbed his face with her hand and looked into his eyes.

"It doesn't matter either way. The fact that you destroyed it makes you a candidate to open one," she said happily.

"What!" Spike asked wide-eyed.

"Something that caused that much destruction to a Hellmouth and has a soul could easily please the fates."

"Bloody hell," Spike said rolling his eyes.

"I assume that's what it'll feel like," Cecily said walking away.

She turned around and looked at Spike. Her face changed back to a that of a normal woman.

"Your partner and the slayer will be the first to die. Just thought you should know," Cecily said smiling.

Spike's face vamped out. He pulled on the chained until they came right out of the ceiling. He was about to attack Cecily but three tranquilizer darts hit him in the back.

"You're an idiot, William," she said walking up Spike, who was on his knees.

She kicked him in the face and he fell over, completely unconscious. She walked out of the room and the vampires that had been hiding chained Spike back up.

Buffy, Willow, Giles, and Faith were on a first class jet to Cleveland. Xander was going to meet them there. Dawn had called. Spike had been gone for over three days. She had called back an hour ago. Xander had arrived not to long before she called. Faith was holding a sword, Giles was holding a crossbow, Willow was empty handed, and Buffy was holding the Scythe of the Vampire Slayer. (The One Willow used to change the potentials into slayers.)

"Spike's being held in a warehouse. There is a grand total of six vampires and twelve demons inside. We're guessing one of the vampires is Cecily and Spike is another," Buffy explained.

"That shouldn't be that hard. Maybe the two of us should go in solo, B," Faith said standing up.

"Yes that should be simple enough," Giles said cleaning his glasses. "Um, how did we manage to get a first class, private, jet, to Cleveland."

"We, kind of, a…" Willow stuttered.

"That's enough," Giles said putting his glasses back on.

Buffy, Willow, and Faith smiled.

A few hours later the jet landed in Cleveland. Giles and Willow went to Spike and Dawn's place, while Buffy and Faith went to the warehouse.

The two slayers found the front entrance and looked in a window. Spike and some female vampire were inside. Spike was chained to the ceiling. His shirt was off and there was a lot of blood on his torso. Buffy and Faith guessed it was his because it looked like he was in a whole lot of pain.

"Alright, let's bust in. I'll get Spike, you take out the vampire," Buffy said looking away from the window.

"Got it. Let's go," Faith said walking up to the front door. Buffy walked up next to her and they kicked the door down. The vampire and Spike turned. Buffy recognized the vampire from pictures. It was Cecily. Faith dashed for Cecily and stabbed at her. Cecily jumped back and kicked Faith.

Buffy broke one of the chains that Spike was hanging from. She broke the other one and Spike fell to his feet. He grabbed his shirt and put it on. He put on his trench coat and looked at Buffy.

Faith jumped as Cecily tried to trip her from the ground. Cecily jumped up and punched at Faith. The slayer blocked with her arm and kicked Cecily in the stomach.

Cecily saw that she was going to lose. She had to deal with two slayers and Spike. She turned around and ran to a hole in the ground. She jumped down and pulled a sewer lid over. Faith ran after and tried to pull the lid up but she couldn't. Cecily had blocked it with something.

"Damn it!" Spike yelled running up next to Faith.

"She got away?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah." Faith replied.

Faith went through the rooms and took out all the demons and vampires. When night fell Buffy, Spike, and Faith went back towards the house. They walked in and Spike was surprised to see that Dawn had cleaned the place up.

"Everything go as planed?" Giles asked.

"She got away," Buffy said setting the scythe on the table.

Cecily was running through the sewers. She had left the warehouse hours ago but anyone could come after her. She doubted her sewer lock would work for very long. She turned left and saw someone ahead. Cecily could tell that it was a vampire. She was pretty sure it was William.

"Leave me alone, William," she yelled.

She turned and ran in the other direction. She could here that Spike was following her. He was laughing but it sounded strange. It sounded more feminine. Cecily turned and saw a split in the rode. She turned left and ran into what looked like someone else's hide out. It was dry and somewhat livable for a vampire. Cecily broke a chair and took one of the legs. She stood next to the door so she'd have an advantage over who ever it was. Cecily could here the footsteps right outside the door. She swung around and drove the chair leg at who ever it was. Before the chair leg made it close to the vampire a hand grabbed Cecily's arm. Cecily couldn't tell who it was but it was obviously a woman wearing a dress. She stepped into the light.

"Chase is over, pretty," Drusilla said smiling.

Cecily broke away.

"Who are you?" Cecily asked regaining her courage.

"The baby doesn't remember. I'm your mommy," Drusilla said slightly hurt.

Cecily was confused.

"I killed my mother," Cecily said smiling.

She raised her arm and tried to stake Drusilla. Drusilla caught to attack and threw Cecily into the wall.

"My William needs to be taught a lesson," Drusilla said smiling even more insanely than usual.

"Who are you?" Cecily demanded, getting to her feet.

Drusilla walked up to Cecily and smiled.

Buffy, Willow, and Dawn were walking in the mall's food court. Dawn was sipping a soda and holding three bags.

"So what have you and Spike been doing?" Willow asked.

"Killing demons," Dawn replied.

"I wish you had someone else here to help," Buffy said as they sat down.

"Well get some food," Buffy said walking towards a Chinese place. Willow followed leaving Dawn at the table alone. Dawn sat there for a minute before a guy walked up to her. He had long brown hair all around and deep blue eyes.

"Hi," Dawn said uncertainly.

"Hi, I'm Conner," he said extending his hand.

"Dawn," she said shaking his hand.

"I'm looking for a Radio Shack. Do you know if there's one in this mall?" He asked.

"Down the stairs, make a left, last shop before the door," Dawn said quickly.

She obviously visited the mall a lot in the last two months.

"Thanks," he said nodding.

Dawn watched him walk away and Buffy and Willow came back with food.

"Who was that?" Buffy asked sitting down.

"Someone who wanted instructions," Dawn replied.

"Really? Is that all?" Willow teased.

"So, uh, how's are things with Kennedy?" Dawn asked.

Willow smiled.

Spike, Xander, and Giles were walking in a graveyard. Giles had a sword in his hand, Xander was holding a loaded crossbow, and Spike had a stake in his jacket. They had been stony to each other most of the day. Spike stopped walking.

"What?" Xander asked.

"Look forward," Spike said pointing ahead.

Faith was up ahead beating on some vampire. A moment later it was a pile of dust. Spike sniffed the air.

"Drusilla?" Spike whispered.

"Oh yeah," she said from behind them.

Faith ran up to them and the four men turned. Drusilla and Cecily were standing there smiling.

Author's Notes: Chapter 4 will be up soon. Please R&R.


	4. The Royal Women’s Plan

The Greatest Vampire 

**Chapter 4: The Royal Women's Plan. **

Spike kicked at Cecily but Drusilla grabbed his foot and threw it down.

"Bad, Willie. Behave for Mommy," Drusilla said in an angry voice. (Well as angry as she can sound.)

"Who the hell are you?" Faith asked Dru.

"Drusilla. She's Spike's sire," Giles said in deep concern. He could remember the last time he saw Drusilla. She had let Angelus torture him for hours until she stepped in made Giles think that she was his ex, who Angelus killed.

"Can we run away now?" Xander asked.

"I'll handle this. You guys go," Spike said pushing them back.

"Hells no. I'm staying to fight," Faith said putting his arm down.

"Oh God, are we going to finish this, this millennia?" Cecily asked sarcastically.

"Willie, where's Daddy?" Drusilla asked.

"Daddy?" Faith asked.

"Angel," Cecily responded. "Where's grandpa, big brother?" She asked.

"Dead," Spike said pained, but not much.

Drusilla gasped but then it turned to a smile. After all Angel had set her on fire.

"Oh well. We can go on with the plan, without him Dru," Cecily said smiling, as her face changed to a vampire.

"Giles, get Buffy," Spike said trying to get rid of him.

"Xander, let's go," Giles said stepping back. Spike looked after them as they ran off.

"Faith, get out of here."

"Let the slayer stay. We could use her," Cecily said happily.

Spike kicked at Cecily just as she was about to keep bantering. She jumped back and punched him in the face. Cecily pulled out a gun and shot at Spike. He was hit by a tranquilizer dart. It was powerful. He could already feel it taking effect. He looked over at Faith. Drusilla had already knocked her out and left her alone. Things were getting blurry. A minute later Spike passed out.

A demon was walking down a street in Cleveland. He was trying to move on with his life but he couldn't. He walked into bar and sat down at the counter.

"Dan, I want lots of gin. Strait," he said to the bar tender.

"Ok. You know you should go to-,"

"Dan, I don't need to go back to Vegas. I went bankrupt there. Shaman whore. Give me your luck and I'll sleep with you. BITCH!" He screamed.

Everyone stopped talking. The impath demon on the stage stopped singing.

"Pathy, get over here!" He yelled to the demon on stage.

The demon got off stage and sat down.

"LA LA LA!" The demon song, very annoyingly.

"Lorne you don't have to listen to Wrath. He's just pissed about a whore who put a hex on him," the tender said cleaning a glass. The demon grabbed the glass and took smashed it into the tender's face. Lorne jumped up and ran outside. He kept running until he ran into a group of people.

"Sorry," he yelled as he started running again.

"LORNE?" One of the girls yelled.

Lorne turned around. He saw Buffy, Dawn, and Willow. Of course he only recognized Willow.

"WILLOW!" He screamed in joy. He ran over to her and hugged her. "Oh thank God. I need help. I hate this town, I hate L.A. and I need help!" The demon yelled.

Spike got up. He was looking around and all he could see was five vampires chained to a giant wooden box, Cecily and Drusilla off to the side, three children with no pupils chained to the wall, four guys dressed in robes, and a large demon. It looked human but it had read eyes and deep red skin. It was wearing a giant cloak and holding a scroll Spike had seen once in L.A.

""We have prepared a holy place in the darkness and anointed it with oil. We have taken of the blood of the living and gathered the living dead," the robed guys chanted.

"As it was written they shall prepare the way and the very gates of hell shall open. That which is above shall tremble. For that which is below shall arise and the world shall know the beast and the beast shall know the world," the main demon chanted. He looked up and said,"Five, are without breath,"

"Yet they live," the robed guys responded.

"Five are without time."

"Yet they live,"

"Five are without soul."

"Yet they live."

"Five are without sun."

"Yet they live."

"Five are dead."

"Yet they live."

The main demon began to chant in Latin and a windstorm began to blow. It circled the vampires and turn them to dust. A huge shockwave shot out and knocked everyone back. Spike had seen enough. He broke the chains attaching him to the wall and smashed a robed guy with it.

"As it was written, the vampire with a soul shall be destroyed by one once close with him. As it was written, so shall it be," the demon said smiling. It snapped its' finger and everyone in the room disappeared.

"Oh, hell," Spike said looking around.

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry it tookso damn long to finish this chapter. I needed to buy a new copy of Angel season 1 for the ritual. My sister lent it to her friend and his little brother put disks one, two, and six through a heavy duty paper shredder. So I do apologize.


	5. The New King

The Greatest Vampire 

**Chapter 5: The New King. **

Spike walked into the house and saw Faith, Buffy, Willow, Dawn, Giles, Xander, Lorne, and Buffy sitting there.

"Aren't you dead?" Spike asked pointing to Lorne.

"I wish," he said taking a sip of margarita.

"You've been gone for days. What the hell happened?" Buffy demanded.

"I think the phone's ringing. Guys can you help? It's kinda heavy," Dawn said getting up and running out of the room. Everyone quickly followed, except Buffy and Spike.

"Where have you been?"

"No where. I'm fine!" Spike yelled.

"If you want to go get drunk and pass out, that's fine! You cannot do that if I have my sister here, you jerk!" Buffy yelled.

"I protect Dawn more than I ever protected anyone!" Spike yelled.

"By disappearing for half a week," Buffy asked half appalled.

"By trying to get rid of an immediate threat!" Spike yelled.

"Cecily and Drusilla? We can handle them, but I need to know I'm leaving my sister in good hands," she said.

"B, calm down," Faith said walking back into the room. "Dawn's not just a little girl anymore."

"Buffy, I've been unconscious for the last couple of days. I woke up. Some demon performed a ritual. They disappeared. Smelled like cinnamon," Spike said sitting down.

"What kind of ritual?" Giles asked as everyone came out.

"Um, demon, dusted five vamps with magic and something appeared in a box. Didn't see what," Spike explained.

"Cecily and Drusilla?" Dawn asked.

"They disappeared too."

"Well I think we should-," Buffy said before Spike interrupted her.

"You're not doing anything. I came to Cleveland because I have a job to do. There are sixteen Hellmouths besides this one, and Sunnydale went boom. Go to one them, while I work here."

"What?" Buffy said in disbelief.

"Dawn and I are your soldiers in Cleveland. Go New York or something but this is my fight."

"B, he's right," Faith said seriously.

"We can do good working with the new slayers. I hate to say it but Spike's right," Giles sad taking his glasses off and cleaning them.

Buffy didn't know what to say. After a minute she decided. "Anything happens, anything gets out of hand. Call me."

"I will," Spike replied.

Buffy sighed and packed her stuff and everyone except Lorne left.

"Go with them Lorne. You can't help here," Spike said seriously.

Lorne sighed and followed everyone out. The next day their plain left and Spike went back to work on finding Cecily and Drusilla. For weeks he search and nothing until he got a tip from a demon in a bar. He went into a warehouse and saw Cecily, Drusilla, a cloaked man, and the demon who performed the ritual.

"Well William it's time for you to meet our new knight. He's going to make us proud," Drusilla said in her long drawn out voice.

Spike grabbed a dagger off the ground and threw it at the demon. It screamed in agony before it fell over.

"Knight's dead, Dru. What else ya got?"

"Me," the cloaked man said stepping forward.

Spike knew that voice very well. The man dropped his cloak and smiled.

"You're dead. I saw you die," Spike said in complete shock.

"Well Willie, I guess you need kill me… again!"

"Angel, how are alive?" Spike demanded.

"My name's Angelus," the vampire said stepping forward.

"They brought you back in that box. Why?"

Angelus ignored the question. He jumped over spike and tried to attack, but Spike dropped to his hands and knees and shot his feet in Angelus' stomach.

"Don't move, Dad!" A voice yelled. Angelus and Spike looked up, while everyone else looked over. Dawn and Conner were standing at another entrance of the building with crossbows pointed.

"Hey, I remember you. You were super kid that was attack by the red guy," Spike said getting up.

"Conner, come give Daddy a hug," Angelus said with amusement. Angelus walked over to Cecily and Drusilla. "Did you come to stop Daddy from being a bad boy," Angelus said spanking Drusilla.

"Oh, naughty Daddy," Drusilla said looking back up at Angelus.

Spike moved over to Dawn and Conner.

"Were going to get Angel back!" Dawn yelled.

"Let's go," Spike said beckoning Dawn and Conner. The two of them ran out and were followed by Spike.

"We'll get em," Angelus said to the ladies and he began to laugh.


	6. The Angelic One's Plan

The Greatest Vampire 

**Chapter 6: The Angelic One's Plan. **

Angelus was sitting leaning against the wall in the new mansion. He had killed the woman who lived there and gave her to Dru. It was great having Drusilla and not having a damn soul but where the hell did this Cecily bitch come from.

Angelus looked up as a vampire he had hired to find Spike and Conner came in. The vampire was holding a file folder that looked like it had a lot in it.

"Where are they," Angelus demanded reaching out for the folder.

The vampire pulled back. "Oh no. Where's my money?" The vampire demanded.

Angelus sighed. He gabbed a log from the fire that was burning and drove it through the vampire's heart. He grabbed the folder before it turned to dust. He opened the folder and looked at the first paper. It had all of Conner's personal information and a picture. Conner had a small apartment in the center of town but apparently he had moved a few days ago. The apartment was still for rent.

Angelus threw the paper into the fire and looked at the next one. He smiled when he saw Dawn's picture.

"So the slayer's little sis is here. Interesting."

Spike and Conner walked into the house. They walked into the living room and saw Dawn with an apple about four inches above her hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Spike demanded.

Dawn gasped and the apple fell into her hand. "Nothing," she replied.

"Looked like more than nothing," Conner said walking over to the weapons cabinet and putting his dagger away.

"Well we need someone who knows how to use magic to get Angel back," she explained.

"Not you!" Spike yelled.

"Well who else is going to do it?"

"We'll find someone!" Spike replied.

"Whatever," Dawn said getting up and going to her room.

"So, um, you're Angel's sun?" Spike asked.

"Uh, yeah," Conner replied.

"How come no one told me, back in LA?"

"I didn't even know until I left."

"Good excuse," Spike said going into the kitchen and grabbing a beer and a pack of blood.

Conner was about to change the subject to Angelus but the doorbell rang. Spike went to the door and opened it. To his surprise it was Angelus. The vampire stepped forward, passed the threshold and into the house.

"Thanks Spike. Screwing up Dawn's life… Again!" Angelus said happily.

Conner stepped forward and punched his father's alter ego in the face. Angelus smiled. Spike stepped forward and kicked Angelus in the stomach and out of the house. He jumped after the evil vampire and kicked him even further back into the street. The two tyrants traded blows for a minute before a car came towards them. Angelus jumped up and kicked off the car, smashing Spike in the face with his elbow. The car was thrown back and tipped over. Conner and Dawn ran towards the car and Conner pushed the car back on its' four wheels. Dawn opened the door. A woman was sitting in the driver's seat. She was out cold. Conner helped her out and put her in his convertible.

"Dawn, take her to the hospital and make sure she's ok," Conner said, throwing her his keys. She hopped into the car and drove off. Conner turned his attention to Angelus and Spike.

Spike kicked Angelus into a tree. Angelus quickly recovered and kicked Spike into a streetlamp which broke and the glass shattered when it hit the ground. Spike got up and kicked Angelus in the face. Angelus back flipped and threw a piece of the broke streetlamp and Spike. Spike punched through it and the already broken piece broke into even more pieces. Spike ignored the pain in his bloody hand and grabbed a piece of rubble. He shattered it on Angelus' head.

"Still not even a fraction of what I am, Willie," Angelus said smiling.

Spike punched him in the face and kneed him in the stomach.

"Spike!" Conner yelled throwing the vampire a sword. Angelus jumped up and caught it. Conner threw a second sword that was probably for him. Spike managed to catch that one. Spike slashed at Angelus who back flipped and stabbed Spike in the stomach. Spike screamed in agony and Angelus put his sword to his neck. Conner tackled Angelus off his feet and punched him in the face. Conner back flipped and grabbed Spike's sword. Blades clashed for the next couple minutes. Spike got up and knocked Angelus off his feet. He broke a branch off and tree and drove it at Angelus. The vampire rolled out of the way and the stake cracked apart.

"Honestly, let's end this, Willie," Angelus said jumping up and changing his face to that of a vampire.

"Can't beat me, Gramps," Spike said as his face changed.

The two dove at each other and traded blows. Spike grabbed his sword and brought it towards Angelus. Angelus jumped backwards and grabbed his sword. The two blades clashed. Spike pulled off and tried to stab Angelus' foot. Angelus blocked the attack and Spike kicked him in the face, causing his lip to bleed. Angelus countered with an elbow in Spike's face. The two continued to clash blades and trade blows but neither could really get the advantage. They continued to fight until they hear sirens. They both turned. Four police cars were parked in front of them and eight officers had guns points.

"Damn," Angelus said dropping his sword and putting his hands up. "What ever shall I do?" He yelled very loud and sarcastically.

Spike threw his sword down and put his hands up. Two officers came over and tried to cuff them. Angelus kicked his back and grabbed him by the collar. He bit into the officers neck and began to drink all of his blood. Spike kicked his officer and kicked Angelus. The officer was dead, no doubt about it. The other officers began to fire and Angelus began to use Spike as a shield. Spike took six bullets before Angelus let him go and took off. Spike fell to the ground and changed his face back to normal. An officer came over and checked his pulse.

"Not that I have one," Spike though to himself.

A while later when no one was looking Spike got up and took off. He ran back into the house where Conner was bleeding on the ground. He had a claw mark on his chest and his face was covered in blood. The house had been trashed. The bookcase was knocked over, tables were turned over, the weapons cabinet's glass had been shattered and weapons were lying about, and the windows were broken. Spike helped Conner to his feet and took him out the back door. He also gathered all of his weapons and put them in a leather bag. He left Conner at the hospital with Dawn. He went back to the house and loaded all the weapons into a leather bag and left. The house was gone. Even if they could afford to fix it Angelus knew where they were.

Spike went to a hotel and checked in. He removed the bullets and thought out his next move. Dawn would have to get a place of her own if Angelus could waltz in because of Conner and Spike. Then he and Conner would have to find Angelus, Cecily, and Drusilla.

Spike went down to the hospital and found Dawn. Conner was awake and he was going to be released in a few hours. The two of them went down to the cafeteria and Dawn got some food while Spike got a table. Spike got very serious when Dawn came over.

"Listen, I want you to call Willow, and only Willow. Get her out here as fast as possible. If she isn't fast enough then I'm killing Angelus."

"What? You can't!" She protested.

"Dawn, he's just like any other vampire now, psychotic, ruthless, and soulless. Plus he's with Dru. We can't have two of the worst-,"

"I don't care. You can't kill Angel. He's still alive in-,"

"Me?" Angelus asked walking up to the table. Spike jumped up but Angelus pushed him down. "Calm down Spike, I just came to talk," Angelus said in a hurt voice. "My son's in the hospital, I have the right to be here."

"What do you want, Angelus?" Dawn demanded.

"I wanted to put some perspective in your heads, because I am more than sure that Spike is way to moronic to do it himself," Angelus replied.

"Least I don't need lifters."

"You see Spike, right before you took on the Black Thorn, Angel signed away the Shanshu, so you would automatically be the winner."

"What's the Shashee? Whatever?" Dawn asked.

"Prophecy, it says a vampire with a soul will play a major roll in the apocalypse. His reward will be humanity, now moving on!" Angelus said a little loud. "Then Angel died and was brought back to life, then Drusilla sired him and I was brought forth. There for he won't be the same vampire who signed the prophecy in blood. You put Angel's soul back and that soul destroys the world. There will be two vampires with souls but this time the senior partners aren't stepping in. End of the universe all because of you, Spike. Just wanted to give a little perspective."

Angelus got up and walked away.

"Damn it," Spike said banging his hand on the table.

A few hours later Conner was released and the three of them went to the mansion, while Conner explained that Drusilla had attacked him, while he was off guard. Spike went in with a sword, Conner had two, and Dawn had two crossbows. Spike went in and saw Cecily walking into a hole that had been dug out in the middle of the mansion. Spike and Conner went in, closely followed by Dawn. They followed her down and saw Angelus, Drusilla, Cecily, and two vampires, Spike guessed had been hired. Spike, Dawn, and Conner nodded to each other to say, let's listen in.

"We are standing right above the Hellmouth. We can bring Hell to this planet and rule!" Cecily yelled.

"Watch your tone, young lady," Angelus said angrily. We don't know where the Seal is or how to harness its' power."

"Daddy, don't be cross. Let's go," Drusilla said seductively.

Drusilla and Angelus walked into a room next to the one they were in and one of the vampires headed up stairs. Spike chopped off its' head the minute it was out of Cecily's sight. Spike looked down. The other vampire had his hands around Cecily's stomach and he was being very seductive. Cecily turned around and the two vampires began to kiss. Cecily lifted off her shirt and revealed a sexy red bra.

"Come on," she said taking the vampire up stairs. The two came up and saw Dawn, Conner, and Spike. Dawn shot the male vampire and he dusted. Cecily jumped back and kicked Dawn. The young woman fell over and banged her head against the wall, instantly knocking her out. She kicked Conner and grabbed his sword. Conner fell back and into the hole Cecily just came out of. Spike and Cecily began to swordfight. Cecily dodged an attack and smiled.

"Spike, I just noticed, this is the first time in Clevelnad you haven't worn that coat," Cecily said as her face vamped out.

"First time I've ever seen you without a shirt, love," Spike said as his face changed.

"I was really hoping I'd be the one to dust you, William."

"I wasn't," Spike replied. Cecily swung at him but Spike blocked. "Sorry Cec, but I've taken out two slayers. You don't even compare."

"Sorry William, I've killed four slayers and Pope John Paul the first," Cecily said smiling.

"No wonder he kicked it so fast," Spike said to himself.

Cecily jumped at him and slashed his shirt. He felt the war blood pour down his arm. He kicked Cecily back and just as she was about to attack she turned to dust. Spike was confused but then he saw Angelus with a stake. Drusilla was behind him.

"Thank God. I couldn't handle that bitch!" Angelus exclaimed.

Angelus grabbed her sword and the swordfight continued. They traded sword attacks for almost an hour before Conner came to. He jumped out of the hole and punched Angelus. Conner went all out on his father with every trick he knew. Angelus was laughing when he was done. Despite the fact that his face was completely bloody he was smiling.

"Bravo, son. You just earned-,"

Spike kicked him in the face and knocked him down. He was about to attack again but Drusilla shoved Spike across the room. Conner knocked her down and it became a two on two fight. After a while Angelus stabbed Spike and Drusilla bashed Conner's face into the wall.

Spike woke up a few hours later. Angelus and Drusilla were waiting. He, Dawn, and Conner were chained to the wall. A giant statue was in the middle of the room. Angelus was pouring blood on the statue. A minute later the statue exploded. Spike looked at it when the smoke cleared. A woman was standing in the middle of the room. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She was very sweaty and she was breathing very hard. Spike recognized her immediately. It was Darla.

**Note:** Please if you're a member of this site PLEASE review this damn fan fic. Thank you. Chapter seven coming soon.


	7. A New Player

**The Greatest Vampire **

**Chapter 7: A New Player**

Darla walked back and fell to the floor. She was shivering. Her whole body was covered in sweat. Angelus stepped forward and smiled. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her by the neck.

"Don't worry, Darla. I'll make you see the real world again," Angelus said happily.

"NO!" Conner yelled breaking the chains holding him.

He jumped forward and knocked Angelus off his feet. Drusilla stepped forward but Conner knocked her aside. He grabbed Angelus and threw him at Drusilla. The son of two vampires grabbed one of the swords that Spike and Angel were fighting with and broke the chains holding Spike.

"I'll take the bitch," Spike said as his face vamped out.

Conner tried to stab Angelus but the vampire rolled over. He jumped up and was about to attack but Spike tackled him and knocked him to the ground.

"I thought you were going to fight Drusilla!" Conner yelled.

"I said gonna get the bitch. I thought that I was being specific," Spike replied.

"Kill Drusilla," Conner ordered.

Spike sighed and went back to fighting his ex. Conner turned back to Angelus who jumped back up. Conner slashed at him again. Angelus grabbed the blade, completely cutting his hand. He kicked his son back and grabbed the sword by the hilt and threw it at Conner. Conner dropped just in time so he wouldn't be hurt. Angelus picked him up and threw him into the door. Angelus walked over to Darla. He put his bloody hand to Darla's mouth. She screamed at the disgusting taste of vampire blood. Conner retaliated and threw Angelus off of his mother. He grabbed the sword and freed Dawn.

"Get her out of here!" He yelled kicked an oncoming Angelus.

Dawn grabbed a robe that Angelus was probably going to give to Darla once she was a vampire and threw it to her. She put it on and followed Dawn out of the room. Dawn led Darla to the car and helped her in. She grabbed two crossbows and loaded them.

"You know how to use on of these?" Dawn asked.

Darla nodded. "What the hell is going on?" The former vampire asked.

"I don't know," Dawn responded.

"Okay, I'm ah? I think my name is Darla. I'm a vampire. Where's my baby?" She asked.

"Ah, you're not a vampire. You're not a vampire!" Dawn told her.

"Wait, Conner… he was with that Power that Was. She… she was use… using Cordelia's body. I… I tried… tried to stop him, but he… he killed that girl," Darla stuttered through tears.

"Conner's evil?" Dawn asked.

"NO!" Darla shrieked.

"Ah ok. Well um… we'll just wait for him and Spike to get out here," Dawn said reassuringly.

"Spike's here?" Darla asked looking up. "Oh God," she said after Dawn nodded.

"Tell me he's not our only hope."

"No, we have Conner too."

**BACK INSIDE!  
**

Angelus and Drusilla had managed to move the fight into the mansion's living room. Conner kicked Angelus onto a chair and threw him onto a glass table, which shattered instantly. He picked him up by the Conner and repetitively beat his father in the face. Angelus threw him off and got up. He had never thought Conner was this strong.

"Hey Conner, once you're mom and I are a happy couple again-,"

Conner punched him in the face before he could respond. The two continued to fight before Spike grabbed Conner by the collar.

"We are leaving," he said seriously.

The two ran towards the door and outside. Spike jumped into the car and Conner quickly hopped into the passenger seat. Dawn floored it and they sped off. Angelus and Drusilla ran out after them. They ran out just in time to hit the morning sunshine. Angelus pulled Drusilla in front of him and jumped back into the house, while he watched Drusilla burn. She screamed in agony as she ran to a sewer and dropped in. Angelus frowned. He kinda wished that was how he killed Cecily instead of getting Drusilla to stop trusting him all together.

"Oh well. Soon I'll have Darla working with me," he said turning back and walking into the mansion.

IN THE CAR 

Conner and Spike had switched so Conner was sitting next to his mother and Spike was with Dawn. Darla was regaining sanity and she was pretty sure she knew what was going on.

"So Spike, you're our knight in shining armor, huh?" Darla asked.

"I guess you could put it that way. Yeah," he replied pulling his coat over his head so he didn't get hit by any sunlight.

"Well that's just… going to get us all killed. I've died four times you know. Being taken in and out of Hell is getting painful," she complained.

"Four times?" Dawn asked.

"The Master sired me, Angel killed me for your sister, Drusilla sired me, I killed myself to save my son. That equals four."

"Would you be mad if I said I appreciate you dying the fourth time?" Conner asked.

Darla gave a laugh.

"Where are we going?" Spike asked.

"Well we'll need Willow to put Angel's soul back," Dawn replied.

"Or you could do it," Conner suggested.

"No!" Spike yelled.

"Why not?" Dawn asked.

"Buffy would drive a stake through my heart, so damn fast you'd miss the show if you blinked, and I don't fancy the idea of being an allergy problem," Spike replied.

"That hair gel already is," Darla said covering her nose.

"You're not helping," Spike yelled.

"Conner's going to be in the fight, why not have a warrior-witch? She looks like she could fight Angelus and Drusilla by herself," Darla said encouragingly.

Dawn couldn't help but smile. "Thanks," she said.

"Just the honest truth," Darla replied.

"Guy's look ahead," Dawn said pointing.

Everyone looked up and Spike pulled his coat down. Dawn hit the break. Everyone got out of the car and they got out of the car. For some reason it was really dark in the area. They looked at the sun. There was nothing eclipsing it but it looked really weak, like it was about to blow out. Spike put on his coat and walked into a store. Everyone followed. He had walked into a weapon's store. He grabbed a sword and threw it to Conner. He grabbed a stake and threw it to Dawn but he heard it clatter. Conner and Spike turned to see Dawn and Darla looking at a vile on the wall.

"So you can do magic?" Darla asked.

"Uh a little bit," Dawn replied.

"Show me something," Darla said.

Dawn thought for a second. She smiled and flicked her fingers at Darla. Her robe was replaced by jeans and a red tank top. Darla smiled.

"Thank you," she said stretching.

"Ladies, we have work to do," Spike said impatiently.

Conner picked up the stake and threw it to Dawn. Spike threw Darla another stake but she ignored it. She walked over to the weapons on display and smashed the glass case with her hand.

She grabbed a sword and strapped a dagger to her belt. She threw another dagger to Dawn and handed Spike and stake. She walked out the door and Spike looked after her in disbelief.

"Alright, our priority is to find Angel and put his soul back. He'd protect any of us with his life, so we'll do the same," Darla said.

"He wouldn't save me. And Angelus was right about what would happen if we put his soul back. There can't be two candidates for the Shanshu prophecy. It'll tear this dimension apart," Spike said.

"Spike, I don't speak idiot. Explain what the hell you're talking about," Darla snipped.

"There is a prophecy that says a vampire with a soul will become human after he plays some big part in the apocalypse. When Angel and I were both all soulful it was tearing our dimension to shreds," Spike explained.

"We'll Angel was human for a minute before Drusilla sired him. Maybe that was the prophecy," Conner suggested.

"It wasn't. I'd know," Spike insisted.

"What ever," Darla said walking passed him and into the darkening world.

"I hope Angelus kills her," Spike said walking after her.

**New York City.**

Buffy jumped back and stabbed a demon with her dagger. She kicked it back and it fell on top of Faith, who had her dagger pointed up.

"Ew. Nasty," Faith said pushing it off and getting up.

She had brown blood on her purple shirt and slime all over her face.

"Shouldn't have fallen down," Buffy said whipping her dagger on the dead demon's jacket.

"What's the fun if you're not rolling?" She asked whipping demon blood and slime off her face.

"Yo bitches!" Two teenagers yelled.

Buffy and Faith looked. One was wearing baggy black pants, a black t-shirt with a skull on the front and a leather jacket. His brunette hair was in a mow-hock and his left nostril was pierced. His tongue was hanging out to show off a steal stud. He had metal everywhere.

The other was a girl with messy blonde, purple, and pink hair. She was wearing black pants and a black tank top. Her nose and stomach were both pierced. She had a symbols tattooed onto her arms and visibly on her stomach.

The two hopped the fence to the graveyard and walked up to the slayers.

"Whoa. You two need knew looks," Faith said taking in the ugly sights.

"Don't critique, Slayer. We here you lookin for the Sword of the Primitive. We think we can help," the boy said.

"We don't need your help," Buffy said walking passed them.

The girl grabbed her and threw her back. The slayer landed on a tombstone and it broke on her back. Faith kicked at her but she jumped back and the boy grabbed her foot and spun her through the air. Buffy and Faith jumped up and the girl stepped forward.

"I'm a slayer. He's demon... Sex is weird," the girl said stepping forward.

"Here's your sword," the guy said throwing Buffy a sword he just drew.

"Gem ain't there. It's in Cleveland. A vampire named Angelus has it," the girl said.

"Angel?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah. It's all across the demon realm. Angelus came to life and his old pal been ruffin it for about a week. Major awesome fightin. Psycho vamp and her vampire bitch just blew town," the guy said in a thrilled voice.

"Spike," Buffy whispered.

"B, we gotta get over there, now!" Faith exclaimed.

**Not a lot to say. Please keep reviewing.**


	8. The Gem of the Primitive

**The Greatest Vampire **

**Chapter 8: The Gem of the Primitive. **

Buffy walked up to the door to Dawn and Spike's place. She knocked on the door and waited. A minute later Spike opened the door.

"Buffy? What are doing here?" He asked.

Buffy waited a second, not knowing what to do. It came to her. She punched Spike in the nose.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" Spike yelled.

"The sun is getting weaker, Angelus is running around, and Dawn is studying magic! What the hell is your problem?" Buffy yelled.

"Go home, Slayer," Spike ordered.

"How dare you?" Buffy said in disbelief.

"Yeah. Angelus is trying to extinguish the sun... permanently but you have no right to come here if you're just going to bitch about Dawn. She is a full grown woman and has the right to do whatever she wants and I can't stop her," Spike yelled.

"Yeah, she always leaving her stuff in my room," Connor said walking by.

"Women do that, honey," Darla said walking the other way.

"Is that-," Buffy said pointing towards Darla as Spike pushed her outside.

Spike explained everything that happened while

"So, the bitch who tried to shoot my kneecaps is human and the mother of my ex-lover's son, who I never knew about and my sister is trying to open a gateway to the world of souls so she can personally take Angel's soul and throw it at him. What is your problem?" Buffy yelled.

"Oh and I might have to kill him," Spike added with a smile.

"Oh. Great."

"Hey Buf! Long time no see," Angelus said taking all the attention to himself.

"Ah, yeah, he does that," Spike said pointing.

"Buffy, I would've gotten ready if I knew you were coming," Angelus said in a falsely depressed voice.

"Save it, Angelus," Buffy said pulling out Mr. Pointy.

"Well, Slayer time I took one out myself," Angelus said as his face vamped out.

"Connor, get Dawn and you mother out of here!" Spike yelled.

Buffy jumped at Angelus. The vampire jumped back and grabbed her by the neck. Spike jumped at them and tackled Buffy. Angelus jumped back and was completely spared from the attack.

"What the hell was that for?" Buffy yelled getting up.

"You were about to be angel food," Spike said getting up and grabbing the stake.

He took aim and threw it at Angelus. The vampire caught the wooden weapon just before it hit his chest.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked from the door.

"Dawn come on!" Connor yelled.

"Buffy behind you!" Dawn yelled.

Buffy whirled around and kicked Angelus in the chest just as he was about to jump on her. She grabbed Angelus and threw him onto the driveway.

"Buffy!" Spike yelled tossing her the stake.

"Thanks!" She yelled back, catching it.

She brought it down towards Angelus but he rolled out of the way. Spike grabbed Angelus and began punching him repeatedly. Angelus broke off and kicked Spike in a parked RV. Buffy tried to attack but Angelus grabbed her wrist and spun her around so they were looking the same way. He pulled her in and wrapped his arm around her neck.

"You're sister is next," He whispered in her ear.

Angelus growled and sank his teeth into her neck. Buffy screamed in agony but overall she couldn't fight him off.

"NO!" Spike yelled tackling Angelus off of her.

"Damn, I wanted to kill me a slayer," Angelus said jumping back.

"You'll never kill her," Spike said with fire in his eyes.

"Look at her," Angelus said as his face changed back.

Spike turned to Buffy. She was lying on the ground with blood trickling from her neck. Spike rushed over to her and propped her up in his arms.

"See you around, Willie," Angelus said as he turned and walked away.

Spike grabbed Mr. Pointy and threw it at his grand-sire. Angelus stopped walking and the stake missed him completely. Angelus just smirked and walked away.

"CONNOR!" Spike screamed.

No one answered. Connor must have done what he was told for once and ran. Spike grabbed the injured vampire slayer and set her on his new motorcycle. He got on behind her and took off. Needless to say backseat driving wasn't easy. Spike checked her into the hospital and called Dawn. Willow had met up with them and was preparing to do the spell to put Angel's soul back. All she needed was the Orb of Thesala. (No idea if that's the right spelling)

Spike went back to the house and met up with Dawn and Willow. Willow was showing Dawn a few tricks on levitation.

"Where's Darla and Connor?" Spike asked.

"They went to get the orb," Dawn replied.

"It's getting dangerous out there. The sun's getting darker every day," Spike said looking out the window.

"How's Buffy?" Dawn asked.

"Still out. The doctors expect her to be awake within the week, though."

"Thank God," Dawn said with a sigh of relief.

"Thank Hekatay. You're a witch now Dawnie," Willow corrected.

"Got it!" Connor yelled as he opened the door and walked in.

"We had to pay a damn fortune," Darla said.

"Good, but we need the gem before I do the spell," Willow explained.

"What gem?" Spike asked.

Willow picked up a bag and pulled out a sword and a book. She threw the sword to Spike and opened the book.

"That is the Sword of the Primitive. We picked it up in New York. It was the weapon of the very first slayer. You'll notice that empty spot in between the blade and the handle," Willow explained.

It was true. The divider had gold ring with the tang in the middle.

"That's where the gem of the primitive goes. The second slayer took the sword but buried the gem with her sister, the primitive. The gem was unearthed and now Angelus has it so we can't use any magic on him without it going caplooy on us."

"Get started with the spell. I'll get the gem before your done," Spike said grabbing a sword from the weapon cabinet.

"I'll come with," Connor said grabbing his ax.

"What the hell. He saved my soul," Darla said grabbing another broadsword.

"Ah no," Spike said taking the sword and putting it back in the cabinet.

"I still have the vampire fighting skills," she argued.

"Not the strength. Plus if Angelus gets the chance your son will be your breakfast," Dawn put forward.

"Spike, I'm coming. Listen to your damn elders," Darla said grabbing the sword.

Darla and Connor took Connor's stylish car, which Angel gave him back in LA while Spike took his bike. They reached the mansion after about ten minutes. The trio walked into the mansion and saw ten vampires waiting for them. Spike instantly charged and decapitated two vampires at once. He stabbed two more and knocked them to the ground. Connor and Darla rushed in and sliced their undead heads off. Connor drove the hilt of his ax in another vampire's heart. At the same time Spike, Darla, and Connor sliced the last three vampires' heads off. The three ran up to the next room and saw eight lichous demons. They were large demons that had giant eyes in the middle of their nostrils. They had giant horns and large slimy bodies.

"Go, I'll handle these guys," Darla said throwing her sword down.

"No chance," Connor said getting ready to charge.

Darla pulled out two pistols and shot an on coming demon. "I'll handle it!" She yelled.

"Let's go," Spike said running forward.

Darla grabbed her sword and threw it to Connor. Thew looked each other in the eyes and knew everything they wanted to say. Connor turned to the demons and ran. He cut two of them in half as he ran and ran into the next room with Spike. Spike had already killed a grothlar demon. Spike kept running until they reached a fork in the road.

"His scent goes both ways," Connor said sniffing the air.

"Angelus, you dick," he said sighing.

"Damn," Connor said punching the wall.

"I'll take left, you go right!" Spike yelled.

"Spike you just went right," Connor called after him.

"Ah… go left," Spike called back.

Connor went left and came face to face with himself. This new Connor looked a little more dangerous and like he had a lot of hate in his eyes.

"Hello Connor," it said spitefully.

"Hi, me," Connor said confusion in his voice.

"I'm not you. You're no better than Angelus. Holtz taught me how to cling to the good."

"Holtz," Connor whispered. "You're what I would be if Angel hadn't saved me."

"I'm what you should be!" The corrupted Connor yelled.

"Do you prefer Steven?" Connor asked.

"That IS my name. Connor! Why the hell did I take that for almost a year?"

Connor sighed as he looked into a maniac version of himself. Steven/Crazy Connor jumped back and slashed Connor with a dagger he was holding. Connor grabbed his chest and fell back. He threw his ax at Steven who caught it before it was within a foot of him. The two began to battle sword to ax.

Spike stepped forward. The smell of Angelus was getting stronger and stronger with each step. He stepped into a large room. Angelus was standing in the middle. He pushed a button on a remote control he was holding. The roof of the room opened and the doors slammed shut and a steel wall blocked them.

"Our final battle, Spike," Angelus said as his face vamped out.

"This should be a kick," Spike said as his face changed.

**Please read and review. I just realized my account wouldn't accept anonymous reviews so if you tried and couldn't try again. Feel free to send ideas. **


	9. The Next Move

The Greatest Vampire 

**Chapter 9: Next Move. **

Spike walked up to Angelus. The two looked into their acid yellow eyes. They growled at each other. Angelus and Spike smiled. Spike threw his sword aside. Angelus and Spike jumped away from each other and charged back at each other. The two vampire generals began to trade devastating blows. After a few minutes Spike threw Angelus to the ground. The soulless vampire grabbed the sword and jumped up. He drove it towards Spike. He dodged the blade and elbowed Angelus. The evil vampire began to laugh.

"All that time I had to spend, watching you and Angel in Los Angeles. It was nerve racking. I almost wanted you to kill me with that damn day with the cup," he said waving the sword around.

Spike charged at Angelus. The vampire jumped out of the way and kicked Spike to the ground. Angelus brought the sword down but Spike caught the blade with his right hand. Angelus smiled as Spike grew wide-eyed. Angelus pulled the sword up, slashing Spike's hand at the same time. Spike screamed in pain as he grabbed his hand. Angelus kicked Spike across the room, into a box that fell over, causing numerous rosaries to fall on top of him. Spike screamed as his whole body was burned.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled jumping up.

"Keep yelling Spike!"

Angelus back flipped as Spike tried to tackle him. Angelus turned around and drove the sword through Spike's back. Spike gasped as the blade came out of his stomach and the blood trickled out of his mouth. Spike fell to the ground and the sword shot out of his back.

"Oh, God," Spike gasped as his face changed back to normal.

Angelus pulled a box out of his jacket and pulled a dark emerald out. He held it up right in front of Spike's face so he could see.

"The Gem of the Primitive, the most powerful, mystic amulet on this Earth. Once I have the sword I will lead this dimension into Hell," Angelus said smiling.

Spike stood back up and the battle continued. The two battled for hours. Connor had managed to move his fight with Steven into the same room. So far everyone was at a dead equal. Finally after another twenty minutes, Spike grabbed Steven and used him as a shield against Angelus' sword stab. Steven fell to the ground and Spike knocked Angelus on his ass. Spike grabbed the Gem of the Primitive, just before a white light flew at and hit Angelus and he screamed in agony. When the light was done flashing, the vampire was on his back panting. Spike extended his hand and the vampire king grabbed.

"Personally, you weren't worth the effort of saving, Angel," Spike said to the newly ensouled vampire.

"You didn't want Buffy to drive a piece of wood into your chest, did you?" Angel asked.

"Dad?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, Connor, it's me," Angel said drawing him into a hug.

"Where's Darla?"

"Here," she said from the threshold.

Everyone turned. Darla was badly injured and her hand was at her bloody stomach. Her forehead was bleeding but she still looked happy to see Angel. Connor rushed over to help her while Angel turned to Spike.

"You know Angelus was telling the truth. Both of us having souls could be a problem," Angel said seriously.

"Angel, I don't want to worry. I want to go home and get drunk," Spike said smiling.

"Sounds good."

"Guys, we need to get her to a hospital," Connor announced.

"I need to check on Buffy," Spike said shrugging.

Three hours later Spike, Angel, Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Darla, and Connor were all at the house, partying. Willow had already returned daylight and now their biggest problem was, Spike and Angel weren't aloud near the CD player, since Spike suggested Sex Pistols music and Angel wanted Barry Manilow.

About half way through the night Buffy's cell phone rang. She went into the kitchen and left everyone. She had been gone a few minutes when Spike went in to get her.

"Yes," Buffy said to who ever it was. "Yes!"

"Hurry up," Spike said walking to the fridge and grabbing another beer.

"I know. I love you too," she said in an exasperated voice.

"Sod off! She's busy!" Spike yelled as he took the phone from her.

"Spike!" She yelled as he ended the call and turned the phone off.

"Who do you love?" He asked.

"It was Giles," Buffy replied.

"Old goat got my girl!" Spike yelled.

"Ew, gross," Buffy said walking passed her dead ex.

They went back in and partied the rest of the night until everyone fell asleep. Early the next morning everyone was up. Willow made pancakes and bacon for the living and Spike reluctantly gave Angel some of his O Negative.

"Buffy," Angel said as she walked by.

"Huh?"

"Here," he said handing her the Gem of the Primitive.

"Oh, thanks," she said taking it.

Spike walked by and set a glass of OJ in front of Dawn and coffee in front of Darla.

"So, um what's everyone going to do?" Dawn asked.

"I have to go back to Egypt. Kennedy's dealing with a zombie problem. Probably needs help," Willow said as she set pancakes in front of Dawn and Connor.

"I have to go back to the Big Olive," Buffy said checking her cell phone.

"I have no idea," Angel replied.

"Yeah. Mr. Pessimistic was sure he was dust in LA," Spike said before taking a swig of blood.

"The Senior Partners-,"

"About them. What can we do to get rid of them… permanently?" Spike interrupted.

"Without Lindsey, I honestly don't know. He studied them for years. Tried to become one," Angel replied as Willow gave Buffy and Darla their food.

"Great, you study, tell me when we take the quiz," Spike said setting his glass on the table and getting up.

There was a dead silence for a minute before Dawn raised her hand. "What the hell are you guys talking about?" She asked.

Angel explained it to them while they ate and Spike sat around criticizing everything. When they were done everyone agreed to decide on the next move.

"How's LA?" Angel asked.

"We have three slayers, trying to clean up the mess," Buffy replied.

"How many slayers do we have in total?"

"We have a hundred stationed throughout the North and South America and four hundred through Europe. The rest are in training in Romania," Buffy explained.

"Alright. Spike, you and Dawn stay here, in Cleveland. Buffy I wa-,"

"Ah you're not CEO of Hell anymore. You're not in charge," Spike interrupted.

"Alright Spike, what is YOUR great idea?" Angel asked leaning back.

"Dawn and I will stay here, Connor, you, and Darla will go to the Hellmouth in Clen Glow," Spike replied.

"We have a slayer there," Willow said.

"Darla, Connor, and I will get working on a way to fight the Senior Partners and the First," Angel explained.

"No," Connor said.

"What?" Angel and Darla asked in shock.

"I'm not a scholar. I'm a fighter. I'm staying here."

"Okay." Dawn said happily.

"Spike, I need to talk to you," Buffy said walking out of the room.

Spike followed her into the bedroom, while the others stood there, confused at Buffy's randomness.

"Spike, I lied to you, last night," she said closing the door.

"I know," he said sitting down.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"You weren't talking to Giles?" he asked.

"How did you know?" Buffy asked.

"I can smell someone all over you," he replied.

"Intrusive," Buffy said sitting next to him.

"Buffy," it's okay. I dealt with Riley and the Immortal. I'll deal with this bitch," Spike said looking at her.

"His name is Nex," Buffy said.

"You know that means death in Latin," Spike said shocked.

"Yeah, that's his nickname. He hunts demons. Brings in good money. His real name is…"

"Oh just say it," Spike sighed.

"William," she replied.

"Oh. Ah… I don't know how to… Oh."

"Willow and I need to go," Buffy said standing up.

By the end of the day Spike, Dawn, and Connor were the only ones still around. They needed money so Connor and Dawn got jobs that week, while Spike kept up the demon hunting. Dawn and Connor became waiters at a new restaurant and a few months later, after they had enough money Connor went for a class, and they opened a Shooting Range. It kept the money up and gave them weapons. In the back of the range was a training area, like Buffy's at the Magic Box.

**Okay kind lame I know, but I just wanted to get the field set. This Fan fic is not done so continue to R&R and send in ideas. **


	10. The New Witch's Power

The Greatest Vampire 

**Chapter 10: The New Witch's Power.**

Spike ran down an alley after the vampire he was chasing. He rounded the corner and found Connor had already taken care of it. Connor and Spike glowered at each other.

"Three, one, Spike," Connor said putting his stake away.

"Where's Dawn?" Spike asked.

"Here," she moaned as she walked into the alley. She was covered in demon goop and her hair was a mess. "Zero, three, one," she moaned as she walked up to them.

"I win," Connor said happily.

"Looks like there's still a demon on the loose. I'll look around," Spike said putting a cigarette into his mouth.

"I'll handle it," Connor said with a grin.

"Keys?" She moaned. Connor smiled and tossed them over. Dawn caught them and turned around.

"Don't get any slime on the leather!" Connor called.

"Ass," she moaned back.

Connor walked back down the alley while Spike and Dawn went for the car.

"Dibs on the shower," Spike said sitting in the passenger.

"I hate you both," she moaned.

"Uh, can I drive?" Spike asked unsure that Dawn would get them home in one piece.

"NO!" She yelled.

Dawn parked the car in the driveway, ten minutes later and got out. She tossed Spike the keys and he went for the door. He unlocked it and walked into their no so humble abode. Blood containers, fast food bags, weapons, and all sorts of witch crap littered the floor.

"Go get washed. You'll make the whole house stink," Spike said as Dawn came in.

"Tank yoo," she said dragging her feet across the floor. Spike grabbed the remote and turned on the TV as he heard the bathroom door close.

Dawn looked in the mirror. "Oh God," she whispered wincing in pain. She lifted her shirt and looked at a large bruise on her stomach. She drew her index finger across it and it quickly disappeared.

"Better," she sighed.

Dawn got out of the shower an hour later and walked into her room. She put on a pair of black pants and a purple tank top. She walked into the living room and saw Spike on the phone.

"You stupid bastard!" He yelled. "No… NO. Moron no!" He yelled again. "You don't own Hell anymore, Angel!"

"Okay," Dawn said walking into the kitchen. She saw Connor sitting at the table with his head face down. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Dad," he replied.

"Angel?" Dawn asked.

"He wants you to get away from Spike," he replied.

"You let your son go to Hell!" Spike yelled. Dawn giggled. She picked up the other phone and put it on speaker phone.

"You couldn't have a son, because a girl looks at you and screams!" Angel yelled. Connor and Dawn had to work to suppress a laugh.

"Darla was desperate!" Spike screamed.

"Standing right here!" Darla yelled. Apparently Angel had his phone on speaker.

"You picked him, you were obviously desperate!" Spike explained.

"Hi Mom," Connor said.

"Hello Connor," she replied.

"You've had two girlfriends in 130 years!" Angel yelled. "Both of them were out of their minds!"

"You've had 100 years to get how many? Darla, Buffy, Wolf Bitch, and no one!" Spike yelled.

"Wolf Bitch?" Darla asked.

"The point is you're not responsible enough to take care of Dawn or Connor!"

"I'm nineteen!" Dawn yelled.

"I'm a super being!" Connor yelled.

"Buffy trusts me with Dawn, so you should be a good bloke and piss off," Spike said with a slightly raised voice at the end. He walked into the kitchen and threw his phone on the couch. Dawn turned of hers and Connor's.

"I'm going to bed," Dawn said when she Spike's angry face.

"It's 8:30."

"Yeah, well I'm really tired," Dawn said with a fake yawn. She got up and walked passed Spike back into her bedroom.

Dawn looked at her window and sighed.

"_Maybe Angel's right. I couldn't take out that demon. Maybe I should have stayed with Giles and Andrew… NO! Andrew is probably talking about Revenge of the Sith. What a horrible movie_. (I Admit I was hoping for more) _Poor Buffy," _Dawn thought.

Dawn smiled as an idea came to her. She grabbed her copy of 'Beginners Road to Magic.' Two hours later, she went back into the living room and over to the weapons cabinet. She pulled out two stakes and a dagger. She went to the front door and snuck out. The young woman walked to the graveyard, excuse me a graveyard and sat on a tombstone. It wasn't a long wait. Five minutes later a vampire came into view. It saw her and charged.

"Flamma," Dawn said waving her hand. The vampire burst into flames and was a pile of ashes before it was close.

"Witch!" Someone called. Dawn turned and saw four more vampires. She stood up and smiled. She pulled out her stakes and thought. The stakes began to float in the air. A moment later they charged and dusted two of the vampires.

"Flamma," Dawn said as the other to burst into flames and turned to ashes. Dawn heard a loud growl and turned around. A large black demon that was covered in slime was standing behind her. It charged at her. The young witch jumped aside and kicked it in the back. It fell into a tombstone and Dawn grabbed her dagger. It jumped up and charged. Dawn dropped to her knees and tripped the demon. She raised the dagger and drove it down into the demon's head. It twitched for a moment before it went limp. Dawn pulled the dagger out and smiled.

"There's a new Willow in town."

**Author's Note: This chapter was just a way to say Dawn has powers. I'll get back on track now. And yes I am close to unraveling if it is a Dawn/Conner or a Dawn/Spike. I intend to update soon. Oh and study the words I use for Dawn's spell. Most of them are actual Latin words. Okay R&R. **


	11. Bracken Ally

**The Greatest Vampire**

**Chapter 11: Bracket Ally. **

"Hit me," said Spike. Connor threw another card down. "Bloody Hell," Spike said leaning back in his chair.

"Spike busts, Dawn?" Connor asked.

"Hit me," she replied. Connor threw down the two of spades. "Twenty-one," she said brightly flipping up her face down card. She had a ten, a nine, and a two.

"That's the eighth game!" Spike yelled.

"Good luck, I guess," Dawn said taking the money on the table.

"Or you're cheating," Connor said resentfully grabbing the cards. Connor shuffled the deck. He pulled a random card from the middle. "What is it?" He asked holding it up to her so he was looking.

"Nine of clubs," she said without thinking.

"You cheater!" Spike and Connor yelled.

"What? No!" Dawn said shiftily.

Before Connor and Spike could accuse her she jumped up and ran to the kitchen. She came back with a beer for Spike and a coke for Connor.

"Oh, don't try," Spike said grabbing the beer.

"I live with two dumb guys. I should get paid for that," Dawn said crossing her arms.

"You wish," Spike retorted.

"Once you've had to haunt Angel for two months, we'll talk," Spike said taking a large swig.

"I had to watch Buffy make out with him for a year, don't give me that," Dawn said sitting back down.

"I had to watch Soldier Boy shag her for two years," Spike said putting the beer down and crossing his arms.

"You still ended up with her," Dawn shot back.

"You sayin you wanted to date her?" Spike asked in his mock serious voice. Connor gave a laugh.

"I though Faith was hot," he said out of no where.

"She is so not," Dawn replied.

"Ah yeah she is," Connor replied.

"Would you sleep with her?" Dawn asked.

"Hells yes," Connor replied.

"I'm hot, doesn't mean you want to sleep with me."

Connor eyes went up and he smiled. Spike laughed and Dawn slapped him. Connor and Spike began to laugh together.

"Jack asses," she said walking away.

Spike put his feet back on the table and grabbed the beer. It had been slow week. Most nights they weren't patrolling they were playing card games or Spike was out at the bar. They were all a little bored.

"So rummy?" He asked Connor.

Dawn opened her window and hopped out into the front yard. Spike was always making sure he knew where she was so she ran away a lot these days. She hopped out of the window and walked to the driveway.

"DAWN!" She heard Spike yell.

Dawn smiled and ran down the street. The new witch turned into an alley and walked until she saw a stand filled with occult stuff and a tent behind it. She walked up to the guy behind the counter, who was completely covered in bandages.

"Did you find it?" She asked.

"I've got hundreds of clients Ms. Summers. You've got to give me time," he replied.

"Where's the seal?" Dawn demanded.

"I don't know!" He yelled.

"Saving the world is getting harder with you not helping," Dawn muttered.

"I can feel your power growing. Two months ago when William the Bloody defeated Angelus you could barely make sparks."

"Is there some point to this?"

"Find it yourself," he replied walking into the supply tent behind his table.

"How?" Dawn demanded.

"Why should I care? You want to destroy Cleveland!" He yelled back.

Dawn grunted and stomped off and went back for home. She walked onto her street and made her way to the house. She put her hand on the door knob and was about to turn but she heard a twig break. She spun around and scanned the front porch. She saw a figure's shadow.

"Who's there?" She asked uncertainly.

"A demon," someone replied. Dawn gasped. "Well part demon," it corrected itself.

"What do you want?" Dawn asked a little more courageously than she really was.

"William," it replied.

"Spike?" Dawn asked.

"Where the hell have you been?" They heard Spike yell. The door opened and he stepped out. "And why does it smell like bracket demon?" He asked sniffing the air.

"Hello, William," the demon said stepping out from behind the bush. He was a tall brown haired kid with an Irish accent and smelled heavily of alcohol.

"Who the hell are you?" Spike asked.

"Doyle," he replied.

"Lindsey still alive?" Spike asked.

"Who?" The demon asked.

"The name Doyle, it's been done kid. Now do yourself a favor and piss off," Spike said politely.

"My name IS Doyle, Alan Francis Doyle."

"Angel, told me that name. He's dead."

"I know," the kid replied. "He was my father."

**AN: OOH cliff hanger! I'm so cruel. And I still haven't unveiled Dawn's relationship. Yeah I'm mean. **

**Oh by the way going back to having Cecily in my earlier chapters. If I had watched the Season 6 overviews I wouldn't have put her in. If you watch Buffy's Birthday episode in season 6 Halfrake knows Spike. In the commentaries someone mentions that Cecily has become a vengeance demon and now goes by the name Halfrake. **


	12. Another Old One

**The Greatest Vampire**

**Chapter 12: Another Old One.**

"Angel told me about him," Connor said loading the clip into his gun.

"How much?" Dawn asked.

"He was half demon, he had visions from the powers that be, and he died to save Angel's life," he said raising the gun.

"And now (BANG) his son (BANG) is here?" Dawn asked. (BANG, BANG, BANG) "And would you stop shooting while I'm Fu- (BANG) talking!" She screamed.

"What? It's a shooting range!"

"It's hard to (BANG) TALK!"

"Get (BANG) over it," Connor replied.

"Hey look, a customer," Dawn said very annoyed.

She walked into the main room and went behind the counter. The witch sat down and opened a drawer. Inside were more primal weapons and her witchy stuff. She closed the drawer and opened the second drawer. Inside was the key to the safe and a box of potion vials. She grabbed the key and unlocked the lock, put in the dial code, and button code. Inside were daggers, better guns, prophecies, ancient scrolls, and books. She pulled out a book labeled, 'The Seals of the Hellmouth' and opened it.

"Bookworm?" Someone asked a little while later.

She looked up and saw Doyle and Spike. "Why aren't you on fire?" Dawn asked the vampire. Spike turned around. His trench coat was a little scorched. "Oh. Sorry."

"Connor?" Spike asked.

"In the back… (BAMN) shooting," she replied.

Spike grabbed Doyle by the collar and shoved him into the backroom. Dawn gave a laugh and went back to the book. She turned to the section labeled the origin of the Hellmouth.

"The original Hellmouth was created using the blood of the first slayer and the blood of the first demon. The two had battled for eight sunrises and sunsets and a victor could not be decided. Finally the first demon's spawn killed them both and used there blood to consecrate his kingdom," she read aloud. "This became a tradition for demons to mix the blood of the slayer they killed with the blood of another demon and consecrate there lands. Every area that was consecrated began to attract demons and the darkest evil. These lands would come to be known as the Hellmouths. As of the current date we believe there are seventeen Hellmouths around the world. Watcher's Council, records, 1873."

Dawn looked up. Since Sunnydale was destroyed that left them with sixteen to go. Dawn turned her attention back to the book. It went on to say that at the heart of every Hellmouth was a seal that opened a gateway to each demon's kingdom, which had been moved out of phase with reality. When Dawn was done she put the book back into the safe and locked it up. Spike, Connor, and Doyle came out a few minutes later.

"We're closing early today, pet," Spike said turning his attention to Dawn. "Doyle may have found we're looking for."

Dawn's jaw dropped. "The Seal?"

Doyle nodded. "Let's go," he said with a shrug.

Dawn jumped up and the four of them piled into Connor's car. They stopped at the house and picked up some supplies and then Doyle took the wheel and drove to…

"This is the Hellmouth?" Spike asked.

"This is it," Doyle replied.

"Why didn't Angel tell his mansion was evil?" Dawn asked as they looked up at the mansion Angelus had taken months ago. It was currently for sale, at 1.8 million dollars.

"Let's go blow this town," Doyle in a somewhat impatient voice as he walked in the front door.

Spike, Dawn, and Connor all followed the demon into the mansion and into the basement.

"My mother was brought back to life in the circle of Hell," Connor muttered.

"Looks, like. Now what do we do?" Spike asked.

"We dig up all of this dirt and blow up Cleveland," Doyle replied.

"What?" Connor asked.

"It's the only way to get rid of a Hellmouth, destroy the city," Dawn explained.

"I know that, but there are still residents around," Connor argued.

"Boy brings up a good point," Spike said to Connor.

"Once we activate the seal they'll clear out," Doyle said dropping his bag and to his knees.

"Activate it? Why?" Dawn demanded.

"In order to cross into the other dimension we have to activate the seal, go inside, and blow the hell out of this city," Doyle explained.

"Works for me," Connor said with a shrug.

The four of them began to dig around for a while before they noticed metal. They hurried to clear all the dirt and dust. Finally it was uncovered.

"Looks just like the Seal of Danzelthar," Dawn commented.

"Whatever," Doyle said pulling out a jar of blood.

"Not hungry," Spike replied.

"It's not for you, dimwit," Doyle growled.

The bracken demon opened the jar and began to pour the blood over the seal. "Hey wait!" Spike yelled. Too late. The last of the blood was on the seal and it was opening. "Was that human?" Spike demanded. Doyle smiled. The seal was open. He dropped down into the Hellmouth and was followed quickly by Spike. "Bloody hell," Spike moaned as he saw an army of paralyzed ubervamps.

"They'll rise, soon enough," Doyle commented. He extended his arm and opened a portal just as Dawn and Connor dropped down.

"Doyle, what are you doing?" Dawn demanded.

"Becoming a god!" He yelled. Doyle turned and ran for the portal he had just created. Spike ran towards the portal and jumped into it. Dawn and Connor were about to do the same but the portal closed.

Spike and Doyle were in a large empty room. They were standing on hot orange sand that they could feel through there boots. The walls were made of a dark orange clay. There was a large sarcophagus in the middle of the room. There were no doors or windows anywhere.

"What the hell are you doing, Doyle?"

"What your bitch friend, Ms. Burkle couldn't," Doyle replied.

"What Fred couldn't do?" Spike said thoughtfully. "Oh, Doyle no."

"Yeah. I'm gonna become an old one. Ain't it great?" He said walking up to the sarcophagus.

"No!" Spike yelled jumping at Doyle. The bracken demon jumped aside and smashed into the walls. Doyle took this time to run his hand down the sarcophagus. A small section opened and shot air into his face. Doyle inhaled deeply. "Damn it," Spike said standing up.

"We have a little time together, Spike. Let's make it memorable, before my god and I kill you," Doyle said as his face changed green and thorns shot out of his face.

"I guess I have to kill you quick," Spike said as his face vamped out. The two jumped at each other knocked each other out of the sky. Spike jumped back up and kicked an oncoming arrow aside. "Who are you, anyway?"

"The name's Tyliania, Demon King of Cleveland," he replied.

Spike decided not to make a comment and charged at Doyle. Doyle jumped to dodge and kicked Spike into the wall. Spike jumped back up and threw Doyle across the room and into the wall. Doyle grabbed a knife from his pocket and threw it at Spike. The vampire kicked it aside and jumped towards the bracken demon. Doyle kicked Spike while he was still in the air and threw him into the sarcophagus. Spike moaned as he felt Doyle grabbing him by the legs. Spike was thrown across the room again and into the wall. His body went into a seizure. A portal opened and Spike jumped through it and landed back in the Hellmouth.

"Spike, let's go!" Dawn yelled. Spike jumped back to his feet and looked around. The ubervamps were beginning to come out of there stasis. Spike, Dawn, and Connor ran for the seal and jumped out. The three ran from the mansion and into Connor's car. Connor floored it and rushed them back to the house. Things were already screwed up. The neighbors were going crazy and beating the crap out of each other. Dawn ran into the house and switched on the news. Ubervamps had already began to spread across the city and demonic activity had increased by 36.

"What are we going to do?" Dawn asked unable to take her eyes off the destruction the ubervamps were causing.

"We're going to Rome," Spike replied.

"We're going to need more than a few slayers for this," Connor commented.

Spike, Dawn, and Connor fought there way to the airport where they had a private jet waiting. Angel had pulled a few strings with people that thought he was still in charged of Wolfram and Hart. The ran in and Connor somehow managed to get it in the sky.

**Author's Notes: **Kinda short I know, but obviously it's very important. Please R&R and I'll update soon.


	13. Wolfram & Hart

**The Greatest Vampire **

**Chapter 13: Wolfram and Hart **

"You didn't even think to contact me?" Angel yelled.

"I thought about it. I just… didn't," Spike replied.

"Hi, I'm the son of a dead man, whose name was used to screw with you before! How are you?" Angel yelled.

"Boys, we're not getting anywhere," Buffy said prying them apart.

They both ignored her and continued shouting. Buffy sighed and sat on the arm of the chair next to Dawn. "They're always like this," Dawn commented.

It had been two days since Doyle opened the Hellmouth and Cleveland was ubervamp city. Most of the people in Cleveland had been murdered, vamped or cleared out. The rest were probably still being tortured. Spike had rallied the entire Scooby gang back together. Now Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles, Dawn, Lorne, Darla, and Connor were sitting in Rome, watching Angel and Spike shouting at each other.

"Oh you think you're so smart!" Spike yelled.

"I've learned over a dozen languages!"

"Oh, you and Rupy over there can have a grand old time!" Spike yelled pointing to Giles.

"What I do?" Giles yelled.

"Guys!" Dawn screamed. Angel and Spike turned to her. They both looked like they just noticed anyone else in the room.

"What?" Spike said stupidly.

"Ubervamps spreading, old one, Hellmouth opened. Let's get back to work," she replied.

"Right," Angel said quickly.

"Yeah," Spike agreed almost as fast.

"So, I have been working on rebuilding the Watcher's Council sources, and so far… I have absolutely nothing on the Turicon Vampires, or this Old One," Giles admitted.

"Makes you, quite the crappy watcher then, doesn't it?" Spike insulted.

Ignoring the comment Giles continued, "However there may be a book contain records of the old ones. The only problem is it is the property of-,"

"Wolfram and Hart," Angel finished for him.

"Yes."

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to get it then?" Spike yelled.

"We break into Wolfram and Hart and steal the record books," Angel replied in a superior voice.

"Yeah, I got that, moron. How?"

"I used to run the place. I think I can handle it," Angel snarled.

"I used to haunt the place. I think I can handle it," Spike spat back.

"You need to use at least ten percent of the average brain, Spike!"

"Which is why you shouldn't do this!" Buffy and Dawn giggled at this.

"No one is doing this alone!" Giles interjected.

"What? Think I can't handle it… Rupert?" Spike said rounding on him.

"Maybe it's because we don't trust vampires," Xander said suddenly.

"What?" Angel demanded.

"I don't trust either of you. I never have and with one eye gone I don't see it ever happening," Xander admitted.

"This ain't about trust, mate."

"It's about who's best qualified," Angel agreed.

"Which is why I'm going," Connor said standing up.

"Hey I'm a witch!" Willow yelled.

"Join the club!" Dawn yelled.

"WE'RE ALL GOING!" Buffy yelled.

"What?" Spike and Angel said together.

"We're strongest together and I'm the leader," Buffy said forcefully.

"But-,"

"Is that clear? Everyone nodded. "Angel, Spike, and Lorne, you three know the layout. That's-,"

"I know it pretty well," Connor interrupted.

"Good. You four will navigate. We might as well get everything we can. Dawn, Giles, Lorne and I will get the books. Angel and Darla will kill the CEO. Spike and Willow will get to the basement and blow thee building. Xander and Connor will take care of the exit," Buffy explained. Everybody nodded when there orders were given.

"How are we going to get passed the vampire detectors?" Angel asked.

"I have an idea," Willow replied.

"Alright, they'll probably have guards everywhere. Be prepared at all times," Angel advised.

"Let's do it," Buffy said standing up.

**That night.**

"I really hate this plan," Angel said as the walked up to the Wolfram and Hart building.

"It's the best one we got," Spike said with a shrug.

"You're an idiot, Spike."

"Boys," Dawn said warningly.

The ten of them walked up to the door and everybody but Spike moved to the side. Darla threw Spike a half empty bottle of beer. He pulled out the cork and ran into the Wolfram and Hart office.

In the security center of the building a foul looking demon shot up and began to screech like a dying animal. It could be heard throughout the entire building.

Spike began to spin around and yelled gibberish about his mother. The security vampires in the lobby ran towards him. "Hey mates. You look just like me mum!" He yelled to the guards.

"What the hell is this?" One guard a asked.

"A drunk vampire!" Another yelled.

"Spike, get down!" Buffy yelled. Spike dropped to his knees and all the vampire guards turned to dust. Spike turned. Buffy, Giles, and Darla were holding crossbows.

Spike jumped up and punched an oncoming human guard. A group of demon and human guards piled into the lobby and it became a battlefield. After awhile the team was moving on, with Connor and Xander waiting in the lobby.

"Darla, this way," Angel said pointing towards the office. The two took off in that direction while the others separated and went there own ways.

Spike and Willow opened the door to the lower staircase and ran down them. They came to a room where the floor had green beams of light every foot or so. Spike and Willow nodded to each other. They began to carefully step over each light. One by one it looked like they were going to make it until… Oops.

"Damn it, Willow!" Spike yelled as the beams turned red. Six doors on each side of the room opened and a zombie stepped out of each. They were all wearing military armor. Spike began throwing the zombies around as they attacked him and Willow. Willow backed away and began to chant.

"Spike, get them on that side of the room!" Willow yelled pointing towards the door they just came through. It took a few minutes but Spike still got all the zombies to one side of the room. They ran for Spike but an invisible wall stopped them. "Let's go!" Willow yelled as Spike watched the confused zombies.

Spike and Willow ran out of the room and down another flight of stairs and came to a room similar to the one where Lindsey almost unleashed the failsafe. Willow ran up to a large computer while Spike was left to deal with the guardian.

"Willow, you can't blow the building without the gem inside this thing's brain!" Spike yelled.

"Gross," Willow commented as she started typing.

Spike and the demon stared each down. It was a large demon in medieval armor. It had dark green skin and a large snout. It looked kind of like a pig. Spike changed his face to look a little more wrinkly. The two demons jumped at each other and knocked each other out of the air.

Buffy, Dawn, Giles, and Lorne walked into the office that belonged to the Head of Magic and Ocult worked. The older man got up but Giles knocked him out.

"These the books? Giles asked Lorne pointing to about twenty books lined up on a shelf.

"Yeah. Yeah, those are them," the impath demon replied.

Giles put his hand on one and picked it up. He was about to open it but he felt something collide with his face. The former watcher fell to the ground, unconscious. "Giles," Dawn screamed as she fell to her knees and bent over him.

"Watch him," Buffy ordered as she looked at the large demon in front of her. It was a large red demon that had two large horns on his head and a tail. It growled in anger and rushed at the Slayer. Buffy jumped up and kicked the demon backwards. It growled and charged again. The slayer grabbed it's arm and flipped it onto its' back. It got up again and howled in rage. It grabbed a book from the desk and threw it at Buffy. The Slayer kicked it aside and rushed at the demon. She went into an onslaught of punches and kicks until it was leaning against the large window. Buffy jumped up and kicked the demon through the glass and watched it fall. It landed on the pavement below and exploded sending globs of fluids and slime everywhere. Buffy turned back to Dawn, Lorne, and Giles. The watcher was still out but Dawn and Lorne helped him to his feet.

The slayer grabbed a large cloth bag and began to knock the books in. The four of them walked out and ran back to the lobby. Connor, Xander, Angel, and Darla were waiting.

Spike leaped into the air and kicked off the wall behind him. He shot towards the demon and punched it with extra force. It fell backwards and looked up at Spike. The vampire put his foot on the demon's neck and stepped onto it. The demon's head popped off and Spike pulled the diamond from the guts at the neck.

"Catch," Spike called tossing Willow the diamond. Willow inserted the diamond and set the timer for ten minutes.

"Let's go!" She yelled as she ran towards Spike.

The two of them tore back to the lobby and saw the others. The team ran out of the building and tore away from the building as fast as they could. Four minutes later the building exploded. They turned around and watched the building burn.

**Author's Notes: Man, I am mean. I mean when am I going to unveil the Dawn romance thing? Anyway R&R. I'm a big fan of reviews. Next chapter will be a long one and if I feel like ending thins Fic in the relatively near future I will reveal who Dawn ends up with.**


	14. The Initiative

**The Greatest Vampire**

**Chapter 14: Town in Hell.**

"Oh dear lord," Giles said removing his glasses and wiping them.

"We can deal with this guy the same way we dealt with Illyria!" Spike yelled.

"How did we deal with Illyria, Spike?" Angel asked condescendingly.

"We ah… I tested her."

"Right. We let her throw you around for a couple weeks before we shot her with that giant laser that we can't replicate!" The vampire yelled.

"Oh dear lord!" Giles said even louder.

"We have a slayer and that ax thingy!" Spike yelled back.

"We could have tried that with Illyria!"

"Except the slayer didn't trust you, Mr. Hell CEO," Spike retorted.

"Oh Dear Lord!" Giles said syllable by syllable.

"Maybe she was just scared to see your ugly face!" Angel yelled.

"Or she didn't want to see your enormous forehead!"

"It's not that big," Angel said putting his hand to his head.

"Oh yes it is," Connor commented. Angel turned to him and scowled.

"For God sakes do you listen!" Giles yelled. Everybody turned to him as if they just noticed him.

"Yes Rupy?" Spike asked.

"I found the old one," Giles said pointing at a book they stole from Wolfram and Hart. "It's called Arolous and it was the demon that killed the Primitive," Giles explained.

"So? Spike killed two slayers and he couldn't kill me," Buffy said with a shrug.

"What?" Giles said in disbelief.

"I'll kill it," Buffy said holding up her trusty Scythe of the Slayer.

"Buffy, this more than a demon or a turicon. This is one of the most powerful demons to walk the Earth."

"We can handle it. Now to Cleveland we go," Buffy said standing up.

"But-,"

"Oh shut it, Gramps," Spike said walking passed him, followed by Angel and Connor.

"Willow," Buffy said with a nod. Willow nodded and began to chant. A white light began to swirl around everyone and they vanished.

Everyone reappearedinside Spike, Dawn, and Connor's house and proceeded to walk outside. Nobody was around but they didn't notice. The town was trashed. There was fire, blood, rubble, and destruction everywhere. Corpses littered the ground here and there. Most of the houses were either on fire or a pile of ashes.

Angel walked into the middle of the street. "Doyle," he growled. His face changed to that of a vampire and he turned to the others. "Go home. I'll deal with this."

"Angel, you know what we're up against," Spike said stepping in his way.

"Move," Angel ordered.

"I understand that this prat used your friend to get to me but he's gone. All that's left is the old one."

"Move!" Angel yelled as he charged at Spike and knocked him aside. Angel ran off and turned onto another street.

"Angel!" Spike yelled after him, but to no avail.

Spike stood up and ran after his sire's sire. "Guys wait!" Willow yelled. Spike ignored her and continued to chase Angel. He followed Angel down two destroyed blocks. After another twenty minutes Angel stopped.

"Angel?" Spike asked.

"What did he smell like?"

"What?"

"Doyle, what did he smell like?" Angel demanded.

Spike thought for a minute. "His scent is gone."

"What did he smell like?"

"Angel, it disappeared, when he died. This guy is dead!"

"Go to Hell, Spike!" Angel yelled as he took off again.

"Damn it!" Spike said about to continue.

"Oh let him blow smoke," a somewhat familiar voice said. Spike turned and saw Doyle… Arolous behind him. It looked different but it was defiantly Doyle's body. His hair had grown to about shoulder length and turned silver. His face was very pale. The black jump suit he was wearing had a samurai sword attached to the hip, in a black sheath.

"So, you're what Doyle gave his life to save," Spike said as his face vamped out.

"A half-breed is all that stands in my way now?"

"I'm special," Spike said with a smile.

The two jumped at each other and attacked. Spike punched Arolous in the chest causing him to fall backwards and land on the ground. Spike landed next to him and tried to punch him again. The demon rolled out of the way and Spike punched the ground causing it to crack. The old one jumped up and smiled at Spike's bleeding hand.

Spike looked up from his bleeding, possibly broken, hand at Arolous. "Quick bastard, aren't you?" Spike said with a smile.

"Where's the Slayer? Maybe she can help you," Arolous said looking around.

"I don't need her, to kill you," Spike said looking back down at his hand.

"But she needs you, to kill the Turicon army."

Spike's eyes widened. He turned around and bolted back towards the house. Arolous smiled and turned around. "Come on out, Angelus," he said with a smiled. Angel stepped out from behind a burning house.

"Name's Angel."

"Angelus is who you are. Angelus will always be with you," the old one said, as he began to circle the vampire. Angel smiled as his face changed. He jumped at and kicked off Arolous' face. He turned back to the demon and tried to tackle him. Arolous kicked Angel into a brick wall, which broke instantly. The demon stepped forward and lifted Angel off the ground.

Dawn kicked a vampire and then punched it with a flaming fist. The vamp caught fire and burned instantly. The witch spun around and set two more ablaze.

"Dawn! Look out!" Buffy screamed.

Dawn ducked to dodge another vampire and kicked him into a fifth one. She had been doing serious damage to the vampire army that had attacked the team. Buffy, Dawn, and Conner had taken out most of the vampires. Giles, Xander, Willow, Darla and Lorne were standing back watching.

Buffy and Dawn quickly finished off the last few vampires and turned to the rest of the group.

"We need weapons," Buffy said looking around.

"I don't know if it's still there but the shooting range might work," Connor suggested. "It'll work for the demons but vampires…"

"It'll do," the slayer replied.

Connor led the group up the street, towards Main Street. About an hour later they made it. Everyone piled into the room and began to load up. Darla, Connor, Xander, and Giles grabbed guns, while Dawn found her spell books.

Spike burst into the shooting range ten minutes later. Everyone whipped around guns raised. "Don't shoot!" Spike yelled.

"Spike?" Dawn asked.

"Yes it's me," he said as they lowered their weapons.

"Where's Angel?" Buffy asked.

"Ran off. Can't find him," the vampire replied.

"Great. Gear up. We're going to find him," Connor ordered.

"Leave him," Buffy yelled.

"What?" Almost everyone said at the exact same time.

"We need to find the old one, deal with the demons, and-"

"The ubervamp army," Spike finished.

"What?"

"I did run into Arolous. He said there was an army of them."

"Oh shi-,"

BANG!

"What the hell?" Spike yelled.

"Is that a tank?" Xandar asked horror stricken.

"Guys, the military's here," Dawn said looking out the window.

A moment later four people wearing scout masks came in. "Freeze! This is a military situation. You will be escorted from the town to the nearest safe haven," A woman yelled. "Scan them. Make sure they're human," she ordered a soldier.

"If you know what's good for you get out of this town," Buffy said to the woman.

"Excuse me?"

"Trust me when I say this. You're men are not qualified for this."

"Buffy we know what we are dealing with. Riley and his boys are experts."

"What?"

The woman pulled her mask off and Buffy gasped.

"Sam?"

**I know that I've taken a very long time to update, and this was a very crappy chapter. I just wanted to set the stage, get the military in it. I will update very soon as well as my other fics. Sorry it took months. Computer issues.**


End file.
